


Il allait le tuer !

by camille_miko



Series: Le son du bonheur [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean appréciait presque le meilleur ami de Théodore, Draco. Mais pas là ! Dean/Théodore, Draco, Scorpius, la famille de Dean. ! SLASH YAOI ! Séquelle de "Non, c'est non"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il allait le tuer !

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Il allait le tuer !

**Titre :** Il allait le tuer !

 **Auteur :** Camille_miko

 **Rating :** G

 **Perso :** Dean/Théodore, Draco, Scorpius, la famille de Dean

 **Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire, tout est à JKR

 **Note :** fait pour le thème « Haine» de bingo_fr et écrit pour heera-ookami

 **Bêta :** elwan59

* * *

 **Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon Twitter et celle de mon archive dans mon profil.**

* * *

Dean sentit une migraine poindre. Théodore n'était pas à l'aise avec les enfants, n'en déplaise son rôle de parrain. Cela ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'il est mauvais. Juste très incertain, très mal à l'aise. Il l'avait observé avec le jeune Scorpius. Ce n'était pas si grave. Ce qui lui manquait, c'était réellement de l'habitude.

Il jouait avec le jeune garçon, patiemment, attendant qu'il suive lentement son cheminement. Peu importe qu'il veuille jouer à la poupée, à l'Auror et au voleur ou même au vendeur. Il le faisait toujours avec une immense gentillesse. Dean ne l'avait jamais vu avoir un mouvement d'humeur face à son filleul, malgré le fait que son filleul puisse être assez capricieux certaines fois.

Il fallait reconnaître à Théodore autant de patience pour le fils que pour le père. Certaines fois, Dean se demandait comme il réussissait. Autant il pouvait pardonner au fils ses travers, autant avec Draco… Scorpius était fils unique, avait un père absolument angoissé quand il était question de lui et portait les très lourds espoirs de ses grands-parents paternels sur ses épaules. Il avait surtout trois ans. Son père en avait vingt-cinq de plus et une certaine incapacité à respecter le principe de « vie privée » et du terme « non ».

Scorpius, malgré ses caprices, –Dean se souvenait encore de celui, prodigieux, de la semaine dernière dans le but d'obtenir une peluche de requin-marteau que son père lui refusait- avait une véritable passion pour son parrain. Il était prêt à être l'enfant le plus sage au monde pour obtenir la promesse d'une prochaine journée chez celui-ci ou même simplement un câlin.

Il fallait dire que Théodore l'accompagnait régulièrement quand il allait voir sa famille et le brun était la coqueluche de ses nièces. Dean avait même perdu le titre d'oncle préféré au profit de son compagnon. Il aurait pu être jaloux si cela ne lui faisait pas autant plaisir. Il aimait l'idée que Théodore soit intégré dans sa famille. Cela n'était pas gagné d'avance, surtout sachant que sa mère et ses sœurs n'étaient pas très à l'aise avec la magie. Pourtant le brun avait charmé belle-mère, belles-sœurs, nièces et beaux-frères. Les derniers n'étaient pas exactement nécessaires, dans la hiérarchie familiale, mais c'était quand même un bonus non négligeable.

Le bonus en question avait demandé s'il était possible que pour ses cinq ans d'anniversaire de mariage, il puisse faire une surprise à sa femme –la sœur aînée de Dean, la terrible Sarah- et donc que les garçons gardent sa fille. Ah. Ah. Ah.

Dean avait accepté. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour que cela pose problème ce week-end. Kesha avait le même âge que Scorpius et était adorable. Aucune raison, jusqu'à ce que Draco Malfoy ne débarque chez eux avec ses angoisses existentielles de père et ne les refile à Théodore qui, soudainement, ne voulait plus que sa nièce vienne pour un week-end : trop long et il ne saurait pas comment faire en l'absence de Dean.

Il allait TUER Draco Malfoy.

Fin

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !**


End file.
